reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dogs are animals found in Red Dead Redemption. They are a species of domestic animal found throughout towns and outposts of the American west. They are owned by the law enforcement, and are used to fend off ruffians and outlaws at night. Breeds They vary in breeds and colors, however the most common breeds found are: * Labrador Retrievers ** Found in Armadillo, MacFarlane's Ranch. * Whippets ** Found most of Mexico and in Blackwater. * Wolfhounds **Usually accompanying the "Aggressive Campers" in Tall Trees. *English Shepherds **Small settlements around America and Mexico *Australian Shepherds - Mistaken for the Labrador Retreivers. But Labs are only in Black, Brown, and Golden colors. Aussies are multi colored dogs. Commonly blue in the game. Charlie is an Australian Shepherd. *Siberian huskey- Found in Nosalida when fighting rebels. Notable Dogs Known *Charlie - MacFarlane Ranch's guard dog. He partakes in the Nightwatch activity, and helps Marston track down rustlers and bandits who commit a crime. *Rufus - Marston's family dog. He's used in missions to hunt and track. *Perro - The Nightwatch dog for Chuparosa. Perro will attack perpetrator's making it sometimes difficult to subdue and hogtie criminals. Perro is probably not the real name of this dog, mainly because Perro is Spanish for dog and Perro is often referred to as "The Perro". Possibly hinting that the residents of Chuparosa just call him "the dog". Others *There is a dog present at Rathskeller Fork. *Blackwater also has a dog that partakes in the Nightwatch missions there. *Armadillo has a Chocolate Labrador Retriever. *Yet another dog is at Benedict Point. *A dog is present at Manzanita Post. This dog looks identical to the Nightwatch dog at Blackwater. *Another dog is present at MacFarlane's Ranch playing fetch with it's owner. *A single dog is the only inhabitant of Torquemada during Free Roam. Notes *Killing a owned Dog brings a $5 bounty on the player and lowers your honor by 50 points (unless you are wearing a bandana). * Dogs are also fast, so be quick to kill them. * Roping a ranch dog may result in the animal attacking the player. * After gaining a certain amount of attention by the law, officers will start to bring attack dogs. * Killing a dog is not required for the Unnatural Selection trophy/achievement. * Pressing the Fire Button (with no weapon drawn) when next to a Dog will kick it. If the player kick a dog enough times it will attack and bite Marston's arm. * Whistling for a horse when near a dog will make the dog follow for a while. * In some places (notably MacFarlane's Ranch and Benedict Point) you will be able to see a man or woman playing fetch with a dog (not the ranch dog). *In Tumbleweed you sometimes here a dog barking but there is no dog if you try to find the source of the barking it only leads you to the cemetary. *Dogs can sometimes be seen killing small animals, such as raccoons. *After a dog is kicked, it (obviously) attacks you. But if you start using your melee attacks like punches, the dog will yelp, but still attack you. If you keep this up for about 5-7 "cycles" of punches, the dog will yelp loudly and run away from you, often running out of the settlement it was originally in. *Sometimes when riding through Mexico and New Austin, players will come across a man sitting at a campsite with a dog. Getting too close will cause the man to start shooting and the dog will attack. In multiplayer when reinforcements are called for in the gang hideout Nosalida, dogs will accompany the enemies and attack you. es:Perros Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting